Generally, when a user applies makeup by dipping a brush into a liquid cosmetic, such as rouge, lip gloss, mascara, cylinder, or nail polish, a cosmetics case, having a cap which is provided on the lower portion of a stem in which bristles are implanted, and a container which is coupled with the cap in a threaded manner, is used. When the cap is fastened to the container so that the stem and the bristles are held in the container, the cosmetics case can be conveniently carried. At the same time, when the cap is separated from the container, the user can apply makeup using the brush covered with the cosmetic liquid.
When using the cosmetics, two or more cosmetics are sequentially applied depending on the method used for applying the makeup. In the case of applying makeup to the eyes, usually, mascara is applied to the eyes, and subsequently eyeliner is applied thereto. Meanwhile, in the case of applying makeup to the lips, usually, rouge for the lips is applied to the lips, and subsequently a coating liquid is applied to the lips. In the case of manicuring the nails, usually, nail polish is applied to the nails, and subsequently a coating liquid is applied to the nails. Thus, for the above-mentioned makeup methods, traditionally, many cosmetics cases must be separately purchased and maintained. The many cosmetics cases require a large storage space, and in addition, the space where the cases are stored becomes messy. Moreover, the purchase of many cosmetics incurs great expense.
Further, it is very complicated and difficult for a person who is beginning to learn how to apply makeup to choose or purchase cosmetics or a makeup set which are suitable for the desired type of makeup. Thus, the person may avoid applying makeup or may omit several steps while applying makeup.
In order to solve the problem, a lip makeup case has been proposed, which is constructed such that liquid rouge and lip gloss are injected, respectively, into two containers, and two stems are coupled, respectively, to the upper and lower portions of a metal grip cylinder, and the containers are fastened, respectively, to caps provided on the upper and lower portions of the grip cylinder in a threaded manner.
Such a conventional case is advantageous in that two kinds of cosmetics are packaged in a single product, thus improving utility. However, the conventional case is problematic in that it is actually inconvenient to use.
When a user applies makeup to the lips using the rouge or lip gloss, any one of the containers is always located above the grip cylinder. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to apply makeup while holding the grip cylinder in the user's hand.
Further, while the grip cylinder is separated from a selected container, the container, which is located above the grip cylinder, may be opened by mistake, and the cosmetic liquid may leak out of the container.
When the cosmetics are not in use and are in storage at other times, it is difficult to stand the cosmetics case upright, so that the cosmetics case is laid down. In this case, after a predetermined amount of cosmetic liquid is used, each stem is not completely immersed in the corresponding cosmetic liquid, so that it is difficult to dip the stem into the cosmetic liquid.